On account of ever more stringent legal requirements with regard to permissible pollutant emissions of internal combustion engines, injection accuracy of injection valves of the internal combustion engine is of central importance. The present disclosure provides an injection valve and a method for the operation of the injection valve which contribute to a high injection accuracy of the injection valve being achieved.